Killer Relations
by CastleReasons
Summary: As our team investigate the crime scene a shaken man-Arthur Wells claims to be the killer and with the victims I.D and murder weapon lying just yards away will the case really be as simple as it seems? With a case that closely mirrors her mothers Beckett embarks on the 'perfect case' which proves to be nothing but. Danger ensues Beckett and Castle - can they survive this?
1. Not so much of a mystery

_**This story is set in season 5 after the lives of others. **_

_**Crime scene**_

''No? What do you mean no?''

''Castle, are you seriously trying to tell me that you made a personal connection with a raven this morning?''

Castle and Beckett wander into an alleyway: sprinkling with snowflakes, NYPD detectives and the cold scent of murder that hangs damply in the air.

'' Come on Beckett, it gazed into my eyes – for a full minute I may add- before flying in the very direction that I would be driving''

Castle raised his hands and begun flapping his fingers fiercely

''It's a _**myssssttery**_!''

Beckett begun copying his actions '' It's Myth-ic-al!''

As Beckett strode past Castle to accompany Lanie next to the victim he pretended to strangle her neck before he joined her.

''So what have we got Lanie?''

''Multiple stab wounds to the chest and copious contusions on the neck- it appears if the victim was strangled then stabbed.''

''Talk about overkill huh?'' Castle pitched in, he nudged the victims foot –''and who wouldn't kill for those shoes! Those must be worth a fortune!'' He cried.

''Anyway'' Lanie exaggerated '' The murder weapon and the victims I.D were found just a few yards away- James Lee- just under that dumpster''

''The killer didn't exactly go to great lengths to hide the murder weapon so we may just be dealing with an amateur. We'll get c.s.u to dust for prints on the murder weapon and me and Castle will look into if James had any enemies or…''

Beckett could finish stating her routinely plan, Esposito and Ryan stride over with a man- boasting handcuffs, fire hair and a guilty conscience which burned through his eyes.

''Chucky here turned up just a few minutes ago saying he killed our guy- he's not spoken a word since.''

The man shivered and shook only looking up once- sharply where his fearful and rather pathetic eyes met Beckett's. She had never pitied a killer as much as she did in that moment, the man dressed in rags he was just the dust of society- hardly noticed until now.

Ryan complemented Esposito's words and added '' It seems like chucky doesn't want to play, we'll take him to the precinct and take him into interrogation.

The team head back to the 12thprecinct to crack open a case that will backfire for the worst.


	2. I'll take care of you

_**12**__**th**__**precinct Evening**_

Beckett looks up at the murder board sat alone while Esposito and Ryan interrogate the suspect some more. The murder scene image strains her mind back to that one of her own mother. Left in garbage- Left for death in the blistering cold stabbed and alone. She is jerked out of her fears by a familiar friendly voice.

''I brought you coffee'' Castle takes his seat next to hers and hands her over his love-Coffee. A soft smile can never be resisted when Castle brings her coffee but she is still haunted by her thoughts.

''Beckett…Kate-I know this case will have stirred you up and I just want you to know that I won't always be there for you…'' Her extraordinary sad eyes met his as he said this but soon recovered. ''I won't always be there because that's when I'll be making you coffee'' She smiled and stole his hand and held it under the desk for a moment. ''Thank you…Castle. I lo- ''

Before she could conjure those words Captain Gates marched into the room with her booming voice that separated their hands. ''Beckett! Where are we with our suspect?''

''Chuck Morrison is a 37 year old store assistant living below minimum wage alone in the apartment building next to the crime scene. So far he admits to killing James Lee provoked by his rich attire. The D.A matched the stab wounds with the knife found at the murder scene but so far they haven't managed to find any fingerprints.''

As Beckett finished her part Ryan and Esposito exit the interrogation box.

''He's sticking true to his story and the D.A are with him.'' Ryan Concluded.

Captain Gates discuss the case further with Esposito, Ryan and Castle- something didn't feel right and she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't act upon her suspicions as a detective.

''If Chuck murdered our vic out of his anger for the world why didn't he steal his shoes?''

Captain Gates began to glare at Beckett before Castles mind sparks into action.

''She's right-If he was driven by his underprivileged life to kill surely he would of taken his shoes- even I noticed those shoes. Those were some fancy shoes!''

An air of excitement began to linger in the air between the detectives but before anyone else could speculate a piercing yet quite voice pepped up.

''He didn't kill him''

**Interrogation **

Chuck Morrison jiggles his legs in a feeble attempt to wear out his anxieties. He had agreed to take the blame for a murder for thousands of dollars. Beckett enters the box with a young pregnant woman. The connection is instant.

''Sarah I- '' She cuts him off

''I told them everything Chuck. ''

They sat down in the opposing seats. Beckett hands him the key to his handcuffs.

''Your alibi checks out you were with your roommate and wife on the night of the murder. We reviewed security tapes and your height didn't correspond with that of our killer- or the man who dumped the body in the alley next to your apartment. But I need to know who you took that money from Chuck. ''

Sarah Morrison's fearful eyes bore into those of her husbands.

''He'll kill me. I needed the money we are having a baby…''

''A name, Chuck. '' Beckett pushes him effortlessly ''we will protect you but we need a name.''

The notorious Kate Beckett has done it again as Chuck breaks and reaches into his pocket and dug out perhaps the most startling photo for Beckett.

''It's Senator Bracken''

**Precinct Late night**

Beckett came off the phone looking tired but accomplished.

''Senator Bracken is currently staying in his private cabin in the outskirts. Luckily the roads are top notch so the snow won't jam us up tomorrow.''

Only Castle and Beckett were left in the precinct but even heroes need their rest. They simultaneously agree that it was time to retire and that Bracken could wait. For all they needed now were each other.

Castle and Beckett walk hand in hand out of the precinct. But love is not the only thing lingering in the air. A more sinister approach is ahead.

''Beckett you really are remarkable. Believing in Chuck like that-'' Beckett notices two blinding slights jolting towards them rapidly. The noise of the car thrusting on the pavement made them both turn. It was coming for them. Castle arms his protective layer going to tackle Beckett out of the way- but she beats him to it. He is hurled out of harm's way as the car cracks into Beckett's shin flooring her instantly.

''BECKETT!''

Beckett groans as she cradles her shin lying on the floor. The knock had almost knocked her unconscious. She sees two men exit the car boasting guns in her misty vision. Castle scrambles towards Beckett. Ignoring the guns spiked at him – kneeling next to her. He lowers body over hers in an attempt to shield her. Meanwhile the two men prowl closer.

''Get in the car''

Beckett raises her shaky hand and touches his face before groaning in pain again. Castle notices –even in the dark winter night- the dark red blood emanating from her shin staining the winter night frost.

''She's hurt''

The men roll their eyes as one yanks Castle up by the arm shoving him into the car whilst the other hauls Beckett over his shoulder and heaves her into the back side alongside castle.

As the car dissolves into the night Castle lays Beckett's head on his lap.

''I'll take care of you'' he wispers.


End file.
